My Little Hatchling
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Spike has been second guessing himself, ever since the incident where his greed ran wild. Things didn't get any better, when he had a nightmare involving him burning Twilight, alive, while he was an adult dragon. After discovering a strange book on Dragons, and the mysterious "King of Dragons", the local hatchling decides to go on a self-finding adventure to the Dragon Mountains.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from MLP! However, the only thing I can lay claim to is the "King of the Dragons", Zermilion. He is a character I created for a Novella I am working on. Figured I would simply throw some spice and have him implemented into the MLP world! I hope you guys enjoy this story…. After my first Crossover with MLP, some weird ideas just kept popping up in my noggin, and I had to get them out X.x SO! Without further ado! My Little Hatchling!**_

 **Chapter One: Who am I?**

Our story begins in a Library Treehouse within the small town of Ponyville, in the magical land of Equestria. But this is no normal home, however, since it is where the favored student of the Sun Princess, Celestia, stays. This is the home of Twilight Sparkle, and her baby dragon friend, "Spike".

Spike was like Twilight's own son, even though she says he is like her brother when talking to her friends, she couldn't really take him along on many adventures. He was just too small, and even the young alicorn mare could sense that it was bothering him. Despite the fact that he often said things like "I'll make sure your books are ready, when you get back!" Or even "Don't worry, Twilight, I have way too much stuff to do, anyways!" She often thought he may have been feeling left out… His only real adventure was one when the young Dragon joined the Great Dragon Migration. Which, actually, turned out to be a real bust for an adventure.

Twilight decided to ask the young Dragon what he wanted to do. "Hey, Spike! Mind coming down here real fast!" She called out, smiling from her desk within the library.

"Ok, Twilight! I'm coming!" A voice cried out, before small footsteps began to rush down from their upstairs bedroom. Before long, a young purple and green dragon walked into the library, smiling. "What's up? Need more scrolls or ink?" He asked, tilting his head.

"No… Not that." She said, still smiling, before looking back at him. "So, um, what are you planning to do today?"

The young Dragon tilted his head, somewhat confused because of the question he was just asked. "Uhh… Well, I was thinking about staying in and rearranging a few of the books, maybe reading one or two." He answered, actually thinking about the question now. "Though, finding some way of earning a couple of gems to eat doesn't sound much of a bad idea."

Twilight giggled about the last part, "Well… Would you like to come with me and hangout with the girls today? I mean, you do work rather hard, and you've earned a break." She said, still smiling at the young Dragon.

"Nah, I'm good, Twilight. Besides, aren't you guys planning on helping AJ around the Apple Farm?" Spike asked, giving a soft shrug. "I wouldn't be much help there, anyways."

Twilight frowned a bit, when he answered. "Rarity is going to be there; I know how you're always trying to impress her." She noted, hoping that it will catch the young dragon's attention, like always.

Spike looked down at the floor, crossing both arms behind his back and slowly rubbing the ground with his foot. "I'm good, Twilight… Besides, I'll probably make a fool of myself again, like the last time I tried to help at the Apple Farm."

Twilight remembered the day he was referring too. They were asked to help around the barn and in the apple field. Spike was trying to help paint some faded parts of the barn's walls, when he attempted a quick trick, in attempts to show off in front of Rarity with his painting skills. Despite his intentions, the attempt ended with him falling off the latter and slamming down into a bunch of filled water pales. Which ended up flying about, splashing on to him, and any other pony that were around.

"Come on, Spike… That was just an accident, a onetime thing. I'm sure nothing embarrassing will happen this time." Twilight said, trying to assure the young Dragon.

"Really, Twilight, I'm fine. Besides, like I said before, there are a lot of things for me to do." He said, giving the princess a smile. "You go on ahead."

Twilight just looked at him for a few seconds, before nodding. "Alright, Spike… Promise you won't do anything reckless, while I'm gone?" She said, smiling before giving him a teasing joke. "Like that little Animal Day Care idea you had?"

Spike blushed, remembering how badly that big idea ended. "Y-Yeah… Promise! This time, I'm just going to stay inside the house…" He responded, walking back up the stairs.

Twilight frowned a bit, when the young dragon turned around, and started to grab her stuff. "Alright, Spike… You be safe, alright?" She asked, walking towards the door.

Spike gave a light sigh, "Yes, _mom_." He said, jokingly, before going back into their room.

The fact Spike just called her mom, made Twilight smile quite a bit. _If only that were true… But, at least I can play the role._ She thought, exiting the library, shutting the door behind herself.

However, when Spike was alone, he didn't exactly feel like the way he was talking. Giving a light sigh, he walked over to his basket bed, and pulled out his diary from under the cushion. He quickly grabbed a quill, dabbed it into an ink well, and opened the diary up to start on the day's entry. _Once again, Twilight tried to include me into some of the stuff she is doing today._ He wrote, looking out the window for a second, seeing the purple mare walking towards the Apple Farm, before going back to writing. _I appreciate what she is doing, and despite what I told the other Dragons about everyone being my family… I can't help but feel like an outsider here._

Spike thought about the day he actually stood up to the older Dragons, during the Great Dragon Migration and how he admitted, confidently, that Twilight and the others were his friends, and family. He looked around the room, taking in all the feelings around him, giving a slight smile about how warm it feels there. _Twilight also acted like my mother again. I never really knew my real parents, and it feels great to actually have someone like that in my life. But, I just can't stop getting the urge to discover who I am, and where I come from. Though, just being around Twilight, her warmth, her sweet voice, and how she truly cares about me like I was her own… Sometimes, it helps me forget those urges._

A few drops of tears suddenly tap on to the dairy's paper, as Spike wiped away the next ones threatening to come out on to it. _But the thoughts of not knowing, are often painful… Or what might happen, to everyone, if I lose control of myself. I still haven't forgotten what happened, when my greed actually overpowered my common sense. I nearly hurt everyone that time, even Rarity and Twilight._ He wiped away some of the tears forming, before they could actually slide down. _I actually had a nightmare, where I was a full grown Dragon, and I destroyed Ponyville, and had Twilight in my claws… Before… Before... Only flames were around my claws. Maybe I don't belong here, and leave. I only seem to get in the way, all the time._ Spike stopped writing, wiping away the next set of tears, and put his diary away. After all, he had a lot of chores to do today.

 **-With Twilight-**

Twilight walked through Ponyville, smiling at how happy everyone seemed to be today. She kept looking around for her friends, wondering where they were all at, until she spotted a pink, with a fluffy pink mane, mare hopping about. "Pinkie Pie!" She yelled out, rushing up to her hyper, go lucky, friend.

"Twilight! You ready to go help out Apple Jack!?" Pinkie asked, still hopping about, she seemed to always find everything to be some sort of party.

"You know it… Where are the others?" Twilight asked, looking around. She was sure that this was the time they all agreed to meet up at.

"Oh! I know that one! Rarity said she'll be along later, having to find the right outfit. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash already went on ahead. As you already know, Apple Jack is getting everything ready!" Pinkie Pie answered, giving her classic smile.

"Well then, we should hurry up! Don't want to miss out on all the fun!" Twilight said, as the two mares rushed off towards Apple Farm. But, the young unicorn looked back towards her library. _Maybe we can talk about doing something with Spike that he'll like…._ She thought, turning her attention back to the road.

 **-Sweet Apple Acres-**

When everyone arrived at the Apple Farm, they started to help around the farm with what they could. Some went to help with knocking the apples from the trees, while others helped repair the barn, along with some of the tools. With the extra help, the Apple Family were able to get the season's harvest rather quickly, which meant they could start with getting the apples ready to sell.

Once all the work was finished, the Mane Six met up just outside Apple Farm's fence. "Thanks, ya'll... You made things a lot easier for the four of us here at Apple Farm. Ain't no tellin' how long that woudda took Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and myself; alone." Apple Jack said, the others nodding to her.

"Hey, what are friends for, AJ? After all, it gave us all something to do!" Rainbow Dash said, the rest giggling with her.

Twilight smiled a bit, but then remembered about the young Dragon back home. "Hey, girls, mind if I talk about something serious for a moment?" She asked, everyone turning their attention to the violet unicorn.

"Yeah, what's up, Twi?" Apple Jack asked.

"Shoot, girl!" Rainbow Dash said, nodding.

"It's about Spike… I can't help the feeling that he's being left out of everything we've been doing. You know?" She admitted, looking around as the rest started to realize it too.

"You have a point, sweetie… Poor Spikey Wikey hasn't really been around these things since that whole Rampage incident… I do worry about the poor dear." Rarity admitted.

"Now that you mention it, Twi… I have noticed that Spike doesn't get out much that often, either. Is everythin' alright back at the Library?" Apple Jack asked, everyone giving a worried look.

"That's the thing, I really don't know." Twilight admitted, looking down with a frown. "He often said he's fine, and tells me he has a lot of chores to do around the library. Even though I know that he doesn't have much, because that is his daily excuse. When I call him out on it, he simply says that there are also books he wants to try reading."

"Hm… Maybe we should throw him a party! That'll probably help!" Pinkie Pie blurted out, bouncing up and down. Everyone smiled at the notion of throwing Spike a party, even Twilight nodded to the idea.

"You're right… We're often too busy to show our appreciation for Spike, and he does so much for us. Maybe we should all do something special for him!" Twilight said, the group all starting to smile at the idea of throwing their favorite baby dragon, their only one at that, a party.

 **-Ponyville Library-**

As Spike was putting away some of the books, one caught his attention. The spine of the book said "Dragons, Fact and Fiction". This caused the young dragon, driven by his subconscious urge of discovery, to pull out the book and went to the reading desk that he used.

Once he was seated comfortably, he opened the book up and began to read. It was mostly a book on the life cycle, anatomy of certain dragons, how they are born, and some minor entries about the migration. But one entry caught his attention, it was in the history part. _In a mountain range, just beyond Everfree Forest, was where large group of Dragons had created a small colony for themselves. Each dwelling in caves dug into the mountains themselves. The only thing preventing these Dragons from actually amassing and attacking nearby towns and cities is…_ The next entry actually caught Spike off guard. _An ancient Wyrm simply called the 'King of Dragons'. It is said he was around one of the first Dragons in Equestria. Considered the oldest, wisest, and strongest of all Dragons… When he decrees something, no Dragon dare defies his order. Fearing his wrath. It was said that a terrible Dragon did, once, usurp his rule in an attempt to destroy the Pony Kingdoms. It was simply referred to as the_ Death Dragon _for his skeletal body and dreaded magic it wielded._

Spike looked at an old drawing of the said _Death Dragon_ , which was a large dragon, whose body was nothing but bones and had a greenish glow about him, before following the story more. _At the time, Princess Celestia was just barely out of her filly days, and Princess Luna was far too young to do anything either. So, she swallowed her pride, and visited the mighty King, in attempts to plead for his help. With her sister, she showed the Dragon what this usurper was going to destroy, appealing to his instincts to protect life. When the mighty King stood up, he bellowed something that only the Princess heard, and a pact was made between the two royals. After which, he flew the young Princess, and her sister, back to their home, upon his back. Where he, and he alone, fought the Death Dragon in a vicious battle of titans for seven days and seven nights. Upon the eight day, the King unleashed a powerful spell that sent the Death Dragon into a mountain, on the far side of Equestria, sealing him for all eternity._

Spike continued to read about this strange King, and how he actually made a pact with Princess Celestia, that long as the Ponies left them be, his Dragons would not bother them. Though, a certain word made him someone disappointed, the word _Myth_. There was an explanation under it. _No pony has ever seen this 'King of the Dragons', nor have they heard from him. Without proper information, to validate this entry, it is considered that he is merely a pony tale. Neither will Princess Celestia give any word on the subject of this_ King of Dragons _._

Spike continued to read, finding the exact location of this Mountain Range, eyeing the drawn map within the book. Afterwards, went to get a map and quickly opened it up near the book. He scanned the area marked in the book, then eyed the map. That's when he found it, a mountain range just south west of the Everfree Forest… That the map simply called _The Dragon Mountains_.

Spike smiled, "Maybe… That is where my parents are!" He said, gleefully. "If I can go there, maybe I can learn a bit-…" He stopped, after hearing the door open behind him.

"I'm home, Spike!" Twilight said, smiling as she walked over to the young dragon. "What are you reading there?" She asked, trying to look, noticing a map next to the book.

"Oh! Uh… A book you had on Dragons." He answered, trying to figure out a good explanation on why he was reading it. "Figured, if I'm going to be some mighty dragon, I need to learn a bit about other ones too!"

Twilight smiled, hearing his dream always made her do so. "Oh? Ironically, that was the book I used, when I was allowed to raise you." She said, walking up to the desk, and eyeing the map as well. "What's the map for?"

"Oh, this? I was studying the layout of Equestria, before I pulled out the book." He lied, looking it over. "Figured, if you need any help with geography, I should try and verse myself just in case."

Twilight kept her smile up, she could tell when he was lying but figured she could make it seem like she believed him. "That's good to know!" She walked up, and hugged him with her forelegs, really tightly. "You are, and always will be, my number one assistant, Spike." She admitted, rubbing his back.

"Y-Yeah… Thanks, Twilight." Spike said, wrapping his smaller arms around her. His arms only reached to the sides of her back, but he didn't really care about that. He always enjoyed it when Twilight hugged him, she was always so warm and comforting to the small Dragon. He wanted it to last forever, but he knew it couldn't. "H-Hey, Twi?"

Twilight nodded, "Hm?" She cooed, still hugging the small dragon.

"I have a question." Spike said, as Twilight pulled a back a bit and smiled. "If I got bigger, too big to actually stay around… Would you send me away?"

The mare suddenly frowned at the question. "I would never send you away, Spike… Remember? We're family." She admitted, trying to smile and comfort him.

"But… What if I go on a rampage again? I mean, I can't really stop my nature, after all." He asked, looking down at the ground. The images of Ponyville completely wrecked still fresh in his mind. "I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you Twi."

She smiled, hugging him again, "That'll never happen, Spike…. You're not a bad Dragon, and everyone knows it." She said, smiling before kissing the top of his head.

Though, he couldn't feel the same way about it. _But I don't even know if I could stop myself again…._ He thought, before hugging Twilight back, not actually saying a word out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from MLP! However, the only thing I can lay claim to is the "King of the Dragons", Zermilion. He is a character I created for a Novella I am working on. Figured I would simply throw some spice and have him implemented into the MLP world! I hope you guys enjoy this story…. After my first Crossover with MLP, some weird ideas just kept popping up in my noggin, and I had to get them out… SO! Without further ado! My Little Hatchling!**_

 **Chapter Two: A Party and a Decision**

The next day, Twilight was acting stranger than usual, to Spike. She kept peaking around the corner, and giggling about something. She was even walking around, and looking over his shoulder to see what the young dragon was doing. He was finding it rather annoying, since she just kept doing it throughout the whole morning.

When Spike was about to go get him some lunch, from the Kitchen, she instantly stopped him. "Huh? Twilight, what are you doing? You've been acting strange all morning." He admitted, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm… What so wrong about wanting to watch my number one assistant, hm?" She said, giving a rather devious smile.

This caused Spike to become rather suspicious of her. "Um… When it involves you peaking around the corner, giggling, and then looking over my shoulder nonstop?" He answered, crossing both arms. "Seriously, what's up?"

Twilight simply shrugged. "Oh, nothing really, just had plans for lunch! Which reminds me… Let's go! I want to go out and eat with you, this time." She said, suddenly starting to push the young dragon towards the door.

"Huh? What? Where are we-?" He said, before she interrupted him.

"It's a surprise! I promise, you'll love it!" She answered, prematurely, as if she knew he was going to ask that.

Before Spike could say another word, the two of them were out the door and walking into town. Spike couldn't help but feel like he was being herded somewhere, since every time he attempted to go towards one of his normal spots, Twilight instantly told him "Not there!" before they went on in a direction she was motioning to.

 _Just what exactly is she up to?_ Spike thought, raising an eyebrow, looking up at Twilight. Before they walked up to a familiar place, making him just give a blank look at it. "You wanted to go to Sugar Cube Corner?" He asked, looking up at the mare.

"What? I can't have a sweet tooth while having lunch with you?" Twilight answered, walking towards the door, looking back at him. "Coming or what?" She asked, before going inside by herself.

 _Whatever she's up to, it is in there…_ He thought, before giving a light sigh. _Probably some kind of meeting or club thing. Eh, now or never._ The young dragon walked up and inside, suddenly getting quite the surprise.

" **Surprise!** " Everyone yelled, together, the moment Spike walked inside. The entire place was covered in decorations. The whole gang were there, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were standing with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity.

"H-Huh? What is…" Spike said, still somewhat taken back about what had just occurred inside the bakery.

"Well Spike…" Twilight said, walking up to him, leaning down. "We all felt like you were down in the dumps, so we wanted to find a way to cheer you up." She gave him a smile.

Spike just looked at her, then to everyone that had gathered around, who all were smiling. Before he knew it, a tear started to form in his eyes, making him instantly hug on to Twilight. "T-Thanks…" He muttered in her fur.

Twilight simply smiled, before hugging him with one of her front forelegs. "Anytime, Spike…" She whispered back, "Now, how about we enjoy ourselves, hm?" She asked.

But that wasn't the thing. When Spike looked at everyone that gathered, they all seemed like they belonged. They were all the same, all happy. They all belonged there, and Spike noticed that he was the only one different from everyone. _It was… Nice of them to do this for me…_ He thought, before following Twilight and enjoying the party. Noticing that some of the cupcakes were made especially for him, with gems inside of the icing. Probably Pinkie Pie's and Rarity's doing, since they looked like the best there.

 **-Later that night, Ponyville Library-**

The party lasted until the night, when Princess Luna started to raise the moon. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Cake had closed the bakery just for them to have that party for Spike. When he and Twilight returned to the Library, his mother-figure was too tired to actually do anything else. So, she decided to turn in early, heading upstairs to their bedroom, while Spike remained inside the Library… Reading the book he had before.

 _I wonder… If the King of Dragons actually exists, and just rarely goes out._ He thought, before deciding to ask the only person who would actually know the answer to that. The young dragon quickly grabbed a scroll and quill, then started to write a letter.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I know it is late, and I apologize for interrupting anything important. But I had to know something, and also… Twilight doesn't know I'm writing this letter to you. But, I came across a book, during my studies here, and found an interesting entry. Please tell me if the King of Dragons actually exists? I've been wondering who I am for the longest time now, and maybe he'll have the answers I'm seeking._

 _Your Faithful Subject,_

 _Spike._

Once done, Spike rolled it up, tied it, and spewed green flames that caused the letter to disappear completely, green smoke flying outside of the library window. He gave a light sigh, looking at the desk. "I wonder if she'll reply at all… I mean, I'm just the assistant to her student." Spike said, leaning on to one arm.

After a few minutes, laying there making the young Dragon feeling rather tired, a sudden belch came from within him, and a rolled up scroll, with Celestia's royal mark on it, appeared in green flames. Without hesitation, Spike quickly grabbed the letter, and read what was written.

 _Dear Spike,_

 _I always have time for my subjects, including the faithful assistant of my dearest student, Twilight. She often speaks highly of you, in her letters, and I will be glad to answer a question or two from you._

 _To answer this question, in all honesty and without causing much of a fuss, the King did exist at one time, when I was but a filly, and Luna was just born. But, that was a long, long, long, time ago. I don't know if he is still alive. He was in his early Dragonhood, though, so there is hope. But because the battle with that terrible Death Dragon, in the story, I fear he may have died from his wounds._

 _If you truly feel like you must seek out these answers, I am not one to stop you either. The location where I found the King, during those dark times, is in the story. However, he dwells within one of the many caves. I cannot remember exactly which one it was, but he was in one of the higher level ones. So, your own adventure will cause a great trial of your endurance. But, I must warn against going. The Dragons there aren't so kind of anything from our Kingdoms. The only reason why I was allowed to enter, was because I was the Princess._

 _With whatever you decide to do, I am sure Twilight will support you in doing so._

 _Your loving Princess,_

 _Princess Celestia._

When he read those words, Spike was suddenly overcome with excitement. He quickly wrote a letter of thanks, to the Sun Princess, before sending it to her. He quickly gathered his things, and a map from the shelves, and prepared to write another letter… But his quill suddenly stopped, after writing the name of who it was for. _She'll be heartbroken, after throwing me that party_ … He thought, a tear slowly forming, but he wiped it a way. "She'll understand, I'm sure… And Princess Celestia believes she would. This is also something I have to do." He told himself, and started to write.

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but this was something I had to do without delay, since it is a long journey. I contacted Princess Celestia, I'M SORRY, about it and she confirmed that the King of Dragons existed at some point. She didn't know if he was still alive, but also said it is something I must find out on my own._

 _I've been struggling to figure out who I am, like I did before, and feel that trying to discover this may help me. After all, if he is still alive, who else better to tell me what I'm here for... Than the first Dragon to ever exist? I know you may feel like it is your fault, but it isn't. This is something I have to do._

 _When I get back, I'll do as many chores as you want, promise! I will have to make up for this somehow, you know?_

 _Love, your little brother-_

Spike suddenly stopped himself, eyeing the last part he wrote before scratching it out with a smile… He knew how she really saw him, and it made him feel great.

 _Love, your son,_

 _Spike._

He gathered his things, and took the note, before walking up the stairs. Spike slowly opened the door, peaking inside to see Twilight fast asleep in her bed. He quietly snuck into the room, and gently placed his note on to the basket bed. The young dragon climbed on to the mare's bed, and kissed the top of her head gently. "Love you, Twilight." He whispered, with a smile.

That was when she muttered, in her sleep, "Love you too, Spike." This made another tear appear in his eyes, before wiping it away.

Spike didn't hesitate after that, knowing staying would make things worse and take longer, so he quietly made his way to the door, and closed it behind him. The moment he left the library, he was now determine to do this quest. The young dragon eyed Everfree Forest, heading to the trail that went along side it, which also eventually went through it to the mountains beyond. "Nothing is going to stop me… I need to find out who I am." He muttered to himself.

 **-Ponyville Library, Next day-**

The next morning, Twilight slowly woke up, letting out a yawn while she stretched her legs out. "Good morning, Spike! Sleep well?" She asked, blinking a few times, then went wide eyed when her assistant didn't respond. She looked towards his basket bed, to see a note laying on top of it. "Did he go to get something from the store?" She asked, herself, before getting out of bed and walking over to the bed.

When Twilight picked up the note, with a smile on her face, she quickly began to read the note. Soon, that smile started to lower further down her face, until it was a frown. Before she knew it, a tear started to fall down her muzzle. She read it over again, to make sure she wasn't misreading it or it was some joke. She quickly checked to other side, to make sure that he didn't write "Haha, fooled you!" written in big letters… But the other side was blank.

"W-Why?" She said, dropping the note, and falling to the ground. She couldn't stop crying then, the tears just flowed down like a waterfall. She kept trying to catch her breath, but something inside her was hurting now. "I-I thought yesterday… Would help…" She said, in between the tears.

A distance down the trail, just inside of the Everfree Forest side, Spike was walking down the trail with his stick and bag. He suddenly heard a slight whimper, and looked behind him, back towards Ponyville. _I thought I just heard…_ He shook his head; _I must be hearing things_. The young dragon continued on his journey, with a big grin on his face. He's already started, going back is not something a Dragon does.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from MLP! However, the only thing I can lay claim to is the "King of the Dragons", Zermilion. He is a character I created for a Novella I am working on. Figured I would simply throw some spice and have him implemented into the MLP world! I hope you guys enjoy this story…. After my first Crossover with MLP, some weird ideas just kept popping up in my noggin, and I had to get them out… SO! Without further ado! My Little Hatchling!**_

 **Chapter Three: The Diary, and the Dragoness.**

Twilight stayed locked up inside the Library, her crying could be heard just outside of it, for a whole day. Rarity was the first to arrive, hearing her friend's crying while she was passing by, showing off her newest outfit. The white unicorn slowly walked up to the door, and knocked on to it with her hoof. "Twilight? Sweetie? Is everything alright?" She asked, trying to see inside, but the blinds were closed.

"N-No!" She heard Twilight say, in between her tears.

"Oh, darling, what's wrong? Did you ruin another good book again? If so, I bet I can fix it." Rarity said, trying to convince her friend to come to the door.

"I-It's not about a book! H-H-He's gone!" She cried out, before suddenly starting an even louder sobbing sound.

"Oh, who's gone, darling? That doll of yours?" Rarity asked, trying to figure out the problem. "I'm sure, if he's around there, Spike-Wikey-" The moment she mentioned Spike's name, the crying suddenly got far worse, and that is when it struck her. "Wait…. Don't… Don't tell me." Her eyes suddenly widen, a tear threatening to form. "Oh, darling! Open this door, sweetie!" She called out, hoping to get her to open the door.

Unfortunately, this didn't happen. Rarity had to go and find the others to help her convince Twilight to open the door. Fortunately for her, it was their upbeat friend, Pinkie Pie, she came across first. "Oh, Pinkie, darling! Something terrible has happened!"

Pinkie Pie suddenly stopped, looking at her friend. "Oh? Did someone steal all the cupcakes and cakes from the bakery!?" The pink earth pony asked, before grabbing her mane and screaming.

"Uh… No dear, something worse…." Rarity, wondering how that could be a bad thing.

Pinkie Pie suddenly stopped, and leap up. "Oh? That's good… Well, what is the matter then?" She asked, tilting her head. "What could be worse than someone stealing all the cupcakes and cakes?" She asked, rather confused.

"Just go to Twilight's house, and wait outside, sweetie. I have to get the others." Rarity said, before galloping off. "Wait for the rest of us before going in, ok!" She asked, the pink earth pony, curious now, nodded.

Pinkie Pie nodded, and zoomed off, with Rarity hoping that the party pony actually _listens_ to her about this. Continuing on her search, the fashionista comes across a familiar yellow pegasus, leading a group of ducks away from time. "That's it, one behind the other, careful now." Fluttershy said, meekly, as she led the ducks to a nearby pond, walking backwards. "Don't want anyone to get left behind now, do we?" The pegasus mare smiled at them.

"Fluttershy, darling! There's trouble at the library." Rarity said, trotting up to the mare, while the ducks suddenly stopped.

Fluttershy stopped, her ears poking up, and looked at Rarity. "Oh my, what happened?" She asked, placing a hoof over her muzzle.

"It's our dear friend, Twilight… Please, go to the library, and wait for me to come back with the others." Fluttershy nodded, and carefully flew towards the library without much convincing. " _Two down, two to go… Now, hopefully Rainbow Dash and Applejack are together. That will make this a much easier task to handle._ " With that, the fashionista trotted towards Sweet Apple Acres.

 **-Sometime Later-**

The gang had gathered at the Library door, all wondering why Rarity had them gather for some sort of emergency. Before Rainbow Dash could blurt out what they were all thinking, the fashionista knocked on the door with her hoof. "Twilight, darling, its Rarity again… Can we come in? I'm sure talking about it will help."

The door suddenly glowed, clicking of the door unlocking following, before it opened. The group walked in, to find that the library was a complete mess! They all gasped, not believing that their friend would allow such a thing, unless she was in some great distress. When the sound of sniffling caught their attention, and went up to Twilight's room. When they entered, they found their friend laying on her bed, reading a diary between her hooves and wiping a tear with her hoof.

"Twi? Everythin' alright?" Applejack asked, the five walking into her room, looking around for a moment. "Where is-!" Before she could ask, Rarity put a hoof over the farm pony's mouth, shaking her head and shushing her. It was pretty obvious that asking that question was a sore subject.

Rarity walked over, smiling at their friend. "Twilight… What are you reading?" She asked, noticing the diary was purple and green, reminding her of the little baby dragon they knew.

"I-Its Spike's diary…" Twilight wiped a tear away from her eyes, turning to the last page. "If only I knew he had these thoughts, if only I found this diary sooner." She shook her head, trying to stop the thoughts before looking at them. "Spike has gone to the Dragon Mountains… He wants to find himself. He believes to be a threat to all of Ponyville, after that incident with his greed… He also." She looked at the last entry, not believing that she couldn't see the signs. "He didn't feel like he belonged with us, he was too different."

The girls all gasped at the revelations, looking at one another, before Rarity spoke up. "Darling, doesn't he know the Dragon Mountains are a _very_ dangerous place? Even for a full grown dragon…. Those that live there, are much older than the ones that hang around Everfree Forest, or even that one which tried to nap near Ponyville." Rarity said, remembering what she was taught in her geography class back in school. "He'll be pushed around, and bullied, by all those dragons."

Twilight nodded. "I know… Though, Princess Celestia told him that this is his journey, that she supports him." Her horn lit up, and a note slowly floated over. "That I would also support him… But I'm finding it so hard to do so, he's been like my own… My own…" The word caught in her throat, and she couldn't believe that she was actually going to say it.

An orange hoof placed itself over Twilight's hoof, making her look up to see the rest of her friends all surrounded her bed. "It's alright, Twi… We all know ya treated Spike like he was yer little apple. None of us said anythin' because we believed it wasn't our place ta say." Applejack said, the others nodding.

Twilight looked at her friends, and smiled back at them, just before a thought crossed her mind. "But… What are we going to do about Spike? I mean, he's off on his own, heading to probably the most dangerous place in Equestria, without a clue!" She said, panicking a bit.

"Then we simply go get him! Not like he _has_ to go now, he doesn't have all the facts, and he's still just a baby dragon!" Rainbow Dash said, floating up. "When we get him ready, _then_ he can go."

The others nodded, Twilight smiling at them. "Alright then, let's go get Spike!" She announced, the group rushing out the door… Though, the Princess rushed right back, and locked the door and rushed back to her friends.

 **-Everfree Forest, three days later-**

Spike was seriously rethinking this whole "Journey to Find Myself" Quest, as he ran through the Everfree Forest, a pair of Timberwolves hot on his scaly tail! "Why does this always happen to me!" He yelled out, ducking under tree roots and branches, even barreling through a bush.

The Timberwolves had been chasing him since early that morning, the wooden predators stumbling upon the baby dragon while out on an early morning hunt. They tried to sneak up on him, but the baby dragon was familiar with the scent of their terrible breath and woke up. Now, he was on the run and the large creatures were gaining on him, fast. The lead one of the two slowly got closer, and closer, opening its large maw and showed the wooden teeth, filed to an edge.

However, neither party noticed that the forest had completely disappeared, changed to an ash gray dirt and rocks. The moment the lead Timberwolf went to bite down on Spike, a massive roar echoed around them, and scared the ever living daylights out of the Timberwolves. They both jumped, and skidded to a halt, along with Spike. The three looked up, at the massive entrance to some mountain canyon, and a pair of Dragon-like statues standing guard. But what caught their attention, was the group of Dragons perched on the mountain side, three of the seven looking directly at them.

Spike looked at the large dragons, then looked back at the Timberwolves, that were simply staring up at the _much_ larger predators. "Looks likes you guys chased the wrong baby dragon." He grinned, the two wolves looking down at him before growling.

Before they could do anything, however, an orange dragon slammed behind Spike and let out a fearsome roar. "Back off, toothpicks!" She bellowed, making the Timberwolves yelp and sprint back into the Everfree Forest, the dragon looking down at Spike. "What were you thinking, Hatchling? That place is far too dangerous for you."

Spike looked up at her, tapping his index claws together. "I-I had to, in order to get here and all. Crossing the Everfree Forest was the only way I could make it." He simply said, not looking up at the older dragoness. He could tell she wasn't a teenager, like the ones he ran into during the Great Dragon Migration, she was much larger and her voice was far more matured.

The dragoness just looked at him, and shook her head. "Where are your parents, hatchling? Did you fall off your mother's back on the way back here?" She asked, looking down at him.

Spike went wide eyed, starting to sweat at the question. "W-Well… I never really knew my… Parents, to be honest, ma'am. I was raised in." He rubbed the back of his head, moving his green spines up and down as he did. "In Equestria?" He grinned at her.

The dragoness was taken back by what he just told her, placing a claw over her heart. "Y-You were raised… In one of the Pony Kingdoms?" She gave him a scowl, the baby dragon giving a nod. With a sigh, she shook her head. "Come on, let's get you something to eat…" The dragoness turned around, and walked back towards the canyon of the mountains

Spike tried to keep up with the larger dragon, her steps proving to be quite the for him. "Wait, I was told those of the Dragon Mountains hate the ponies of Equestria, and it is rare for them to allow anyone from there to enter their home." Spike asked, the Dragoness suddenly picking him up, with her tail, and placed the baby dragon on to her back.

"Because it is one of the Laws around here… Any Dragon seeking shelter, or a home, is always welcomed within the Dragon Mountains. They are to be treated like they were born here, regardless of where they're from." The Dragoness answered, glancing back at him. "A pony, however? Is another story. If one is to enter here, we are to run them out, unless they are a princess… Even then, it would be a stretch for them to stay here."

"Whoa... Is that something the King of Dragons passed down?" Spike said, smiling at the chance of possibly meeting the legendary dragon himself… Before something hit him. "Oh, I almost forgot… My name is Spike, by the way."

"Seelia." The dragoness said, opening her wings and flying up to the third level of the canyon. "And yes, it was… But no one has seen the old man in many years, some believe he's dead." Seelia landed on a ledge, where a pile of gems sat. "Here, this pile is for any hatchling that wants something to eat, take your pick." Spike nodded, as the dragoness placed him on the ground.

He sat next to the pile, and picked up a ruby. "So… If he's not around anymore, why do the dragons still follow laws he probably placed over a thousand years ago?" Spike asked, as the dragoness laid down behind him.

"Because it is out of respect, hatchling… He was our first leader, and none question his authority. It kept us safe, and others away. There are even rules about those trying to take power, and claim his crown… None but the King, Zermilion, may claim it." Seelia answered.

Spike stopped chewing on the ruby, and looked up at her. "That's his name? The book never covered it…" The hatchling looked down at the pile of gems, thinking about it.

"You learned of the King through a book?" Seelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah… The pony that raised me was both a librarian along with the favorite student of Princess Celestia." Spike answered, earning an even more of a raised brow from the older dragoness. "While she was out, helping her friends, I found a book on Dragons, that spoke of him. But, since no one but the Princess has ever seen him, for real… He was labeled a Myth."

The dragoness gave a nod at his explanation. "Understandable… I mean, if you haven't seen something, especially something that happened many life times ago, even to those like us long lived dragons, one would put such a thing down as a myth." Seelia explained, smiling at him. "So, what brings you to the Dragon Mountains?"

Spike smiled up at. "I wanted to find out more about what other Dragons were like, and hopefully either to find my parents or find out more about myself." He said, before suddenly frowning. "Along with… Moving away from my home, after an incident that involved letting my greed go out of control. I about hurt those very close to me, and was afraid of doing something like that again."

Seelia looked at the baby dragon, she could see the hurt in his eyes. "I see… I'm sorry to hear that, Spike." Seelia frowned, shrugging her shoulders. "And it sounds like a good quest, nothing like trying to find out who you are and all. After all, you can't really figure out your destiny, until you do… At least, that is what I was taught."

Spike gave a nod. "Yeah, it is also what I learned back in Ponyville… And how ponies earn their cutie marks."

"Cutie what?" Seelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oh boy… Spike is going have to explain a lot, it seems.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from MLP! However, the only thing I can lay claim to is the "King of the Dragons", Zermilion. He is a character I created for a Novella I am working on. Figured I would simply throw some spice and have him implemented into the MLP world! I hope you guys enjoy this story…. After my first Crossover with MLP, some weird ideas just kept popping up in my noggin, and I had to get them out… SO! Without further ado! My Little Hatchling!**_

 _ **Chapter Four: Garble, Old Dragon Fang, and an Old Foe**_

 __Seelia laughed, as the baby dragon explained a certain incident about what had happened when Spike attempted to try and handle a bunch of pony pets for a whole day. The Dragoness continued to lay around Spike, since her body was much larger than his, while looking down at him. "I must say, Spike, you have quite the amount of adventures!" She said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Makes me wish I could have seen your antics myself."

Spike smiled, as he took a bite from one of the rubies. "What can I say? I'm quite the unique baby dragon!" He said, proud. "I even stick to the Dragon Code!"

"Seriously? That's rare, to find, in most Dragons these days." Seelia said, making Spike tilt his head. "Most of the older ones still live by the code, yes… Though, you'll notice that most of the teenage drakes do not really follow such things. Heck, we got a little group of them go and bother the Phoenix Nests nearby." She gave a sigh, shaking her head. "Annoying little whelps, that need to grow up."

"Oh… I ran into a group of teenage dragons that tried to make me do that, but I couldn't." Spike admitted, making Seelia tilt head at his statement.

"And why is that, little hatchling? Why didn't you want to be part of the drakes where you were from?" She asked him, honestly curious.

"I did, at first, when I joined the Great Dragon Migration, but…" He recalled how he felt that day, and what it was like holding the Phoenix Egg… Garble and his gang edging him on to smash it. "I couldn't. The egg reminded me of myself, when Twilight hatched me. It was, at the time, alone and without its family." Spike admitted, eyeing the last bits of the ruby in his hand.

Seelia nodded, smiling at him. "I see… Well then, you're more of a Dragon, than you think, Spike." She admitted, making Spike smile at her comment. "The King of Dragon, from what I learned when I was just a hatchling, wasn't one for harming weaker creatures. He saw it as either a dishonorable thing, or demeaning. It is one of the things that considered him noble."

Spike smiled, being compared to such a dragon like the King of all Dragons, Zermilion. "S-So… Think I could be like him one day?" He asked, looking up at the Dragoness.

Seelia smiled, and nodded. "Maybe, one day? Who knows. After all, if you put your mind to it, you may become a really powerful dragon someday." She thought for a moment, and shrugged. "I mean, no one can really tell you who you are, or aren't. Only you decide that-?" A roared rumbled across the canyon, forcing the Dragoness to look towards the far end. "That time already?"

Spike looked around, the random roar startling him a bit. "W-What's going on?" He asked her, looking up at the dragoness.

"Just a meeting between the adult dragons, is all… Nothing serious. We have one every evening." She looked back down at him, while she slowly stood up. "You stay here; I'll be back after the meeting to find you a place to stay."

Spike gave a nod, waving good bye, as Seelia took off deeper into the canyon. He smiled, eyeing the ruby in his claws. " _Wow… Barely here a day, and I've already met one awesome dragon here to help me._ " He thought, before biting down on to the ruby. " _I wonder how many other dragons here are like Seelia? I hope there are a lot._ "

Unknown to Spike, three larger shadows were slowly approaching him from behind. They were the size of teenage dragons, a rounded one, a thin one, and one who was somewhat muscular. The lead one pointed towards the baby dragon, as the other two nodded. Before he knew it, Spike was suddenly surrounded on all but one side. "Well, well, well… Look who it is?" A familiar voice said, making Spike nearly choke on his ruby.

Spike instantly turned around, and saw Garble with two of his lackys from the Great Dragon Migration! "G-Garble!?" He yelled, dropping the rest of his gem.

"Yeah, me, ya little punk." Garble said, his claws crossed over his chest. "Here I thought the mambi pambi pony lover here forgot about us, right, boys?" He looked to the brown and purple dragons, who merely laughed. "How about we show him, that we hadn't forgotten what he did back during the Migration, right?" He laughed.

The other two dragons joined him in the laugh, before yelling. "Yeah!"

"Get him!" Garble yelled, as the three lunged towards Spike.

The baby dragon yelped, before rushing off! The three landing square into the pile of gems he was just sitting on. "Not good! Not good!" He yelled, running away from the three.

"Don't let him get away, or get near one of the adults!" Garble yelled, as the three took chase after the baby dragon. "When I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you never left that little pony town!"

" _Oh, man! Oh man! Oh man! Need to find a place to hide, and fast!_ " Spike thought, as he continued to run away from the three drakes. When they were about on top of him, Spike quickly turned left and ran up a carved out hill leading to the forth level of the canyon…. Garble and his goons having to try and halt, before continuing their pursuit of the baby dragon.

He quickly looked around, seeing other baby dragons eating gems at random piles, and drakes wrestling each other… But nowhere for him to hide on this level! He could hear the three closing in on him, and even notice the other drakes suddenly stopping their fights and laughing at how he was being picked on by the older dragons. When another trail appeared on his left, Spike didn't waste any time before he rushed up it. Once again, the sudden turn caught Garble and his goons off guard, but this time ran into a couple more drakes. This caused them to become enraged, and give chase for the reason those three were even running recklessly… Spike.

The moment he reached the fifth level, Spike instantly saw the mouth of a massive cave, and smiled. " _There!_ His mind yelled, before the baby dragon instantly sprinted into the dark cave! Not stopping, despite the fact it was getting extremely dark, and hid just outside of the light coming in from the entrance of the very cave.

When Garble and the other drakes showed up, he instantly threw both arms out, and stopped the persuing group. "WHOA! Whoa, hold on! I am _not_ going in there!" The lead drake said, eyeing the cave's mouth. "Oh, wow, he actually ran into the old timer's cave…." Garble said, shaking a bit. "The hatchling has guts; I'll give him that…"

"Garble, why aren't we going inside?" The brown, overweight, drake asked, tilting his head.

"Are you kidding!? There's no way I'm going to be caught _dead_ in this cave! The one who lives here scares even me!" Garble explained, the other drakes looking at one another, and remembered who he talked about…. They nodded, all five of them bolting before who ever lived there returned. Though, Spike couldn't trust that… After all, this could be some ruse to lure him out, instead of trying to find him in the dark.

With a sigh of relief, Spike slowly made his way back into the cave. Careful not to trip over a rock or anything. He slowly moved until feeling the rough suffers of the cave's wall, and smirked. There was no way Garble and his goons were going to find him here, and he could just explain it to who ever lived here as to why the baby dragon was hiding out here. He was relieved to know, for now, he was safe… Until he felt the wall suddenly move a bit.

Both eyes went wide, as he felt the 'wall' a bit more, and soon realize that he was actually touching rather large scales. The moment Spike turned around, a burst of flames lit the entire cave, along with the torches lining its walls, up. His eyes shot directly up, nearly to the cave's roof, as he stared at the massive… Giant… Red and black dragon in front of him. The mere size of it, was the biggest Spike had ever seen! He never saw one this one's size at the Great Migration either. "U-Uh… Hi?" Were the only words the baby dragon could manage to say.

The dragon slowly narrowed its eyes down at him, before lowering its large head all the way down until it could get a good look at the baby dragon. "And _what_ , hatchling, do you think you're doing in my cave?" The dragon asked, his voice shaking the ground under Spike's feet. Ok, he was really nervous and could see why this dragon scared even Garble.

"I-I-I w-was… Uh… Looking for a place to hide from… Garble and his g-goons?" Spike said, the dragon suddenly letting smoke out of his mouth, and making Spike cough.

"Why didn't you just try to fight them? Most Hatchlings your age try this." The dragon asked, tilting his head at Spike. He was about to answer him, when the dragon suddenly started to take big sniffs with his snout, nearly pulling Spike from where he stood. "And why do you carry the perfumes of Equestria?"

"Oh, uh… I… Well…" Spike remembered how Seelia reacted, at first, to the fact he was from Equestria, and contemplated whether or not telling this massive dragon that. However, he also remembered how the dragoness told him that any dragon looking for shelter or a home in the Dragon Mountains are to be treated like family… That the older dragons follow this rule no matter what. "I'm… From… Equestria?"

The dragon just looked down at him, for a few moments, before going into a hearty laugh! His voice booming throughout the cave, and echoed into the canyon itself. It took a few moments for the massive dragon to actually stop his laughs, stifling them down to mere chuckles. "What dragon in their right mind would set up a nest in Equestria? Don't they know the ponies will constantly be nagging at them to leave?" Though, Spike's next response actually silenced the older dragon, even of his laughs.

"I…. Wouldn't know. I never knew my parents; I was raised by a pony." He said, kicking a gem towards the dragon.

To his surprise, the massive dragon grabbed in with one of his claws, the very tips just barely holding on to the delicate stone. "Is that so?" He asked, Spike only nodding while he brought the gem up to his eyes, and looked at it for a moment. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark here, hatchling, and guess you came to these mountains to either find them or find out more about yourself? This being caused by some other deep rooted feeling."

Spike looked up at the dragon, and nodded. "Y-Yeah, how did you know that?"

The dragon chuckled a bit, before handing him the gem. "When you live, long as I have, and become a Wyrm… You pick up on a few things, hatchling." He watched, as Spike took the gem from him, and pulled back his massive arm. "What is your name?"

"I'm Spike!" He replied, slightly nibbling on to the gem.

The dragon gave a nod. "Well, Spike, I am known as Fang. You may stay here, with me, and even partake in what I have within my own hoard." _Fang_ suddenly lifted himself up, and allowed the countless gems to pour out from behind him! Spike going wide eyed at the amount this 'Wyrm' had accumulated over the years.

"WHOA! But, wait… They're yours, and aren't most dragons greedy?" Spike asked, looking up at the older dragon.

Fang nodded his head. "Yes, that is correct, however…" He watched Spike walk up and hop on to the pile before laying down further, allowing the hatchling to rest against his massive body. "There is more forms of greed, than just over things you _want_. For example…" He motioned to the very gems that both he and Spike lay on. "I do not need these gems to remain how I am, they are just here for the occasional snack and something to eat. My treasure _isn't_ these."

That caused Spike to look up at him, confused. "Then… What is your treasure, Mr. Fang?"

"Just Fang will do, Spike." He noted, before motioning to outside of the cave. "My treasure, is every single dragon outside of this cave. In our King's place, as the next oldest dragon, it is my duty to protect them… And I take my charge very seriously." He gave a fanged smirk. "It is something I take pride in, a duty the King could only trust me with."

"You knew the King!?" Spike said, after spitting out a piece of the gem.

Fang gave a nod, smirking at the baby dragon's reaction. "That I did, Spike. That I did… Noble soul, always caring for other Dragons, seeing to those who were wounded… Always putting himself last." He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "There was a reason he was also the _biggest_ known dragon. His greed was to those around him, not gems…. I learned that, rather quickly."

Spike thought about what Fang had just told him, for a moment, smiling a bit. "I… Didn't think about it, like that." He suddenly felt tired, like the baby dragon had ran some sort of marathon. "Whoa… For running up two levels… I'm really tired." He said, feeling a tad bit sleepy. "I wonder if I'll have enough energy to get back to the third level…"

Fang suddenly went wide eyed, and looked down at Spike. "You ran all the way here, from the third level of the canyon?" He asked.

Spike nodded, looking up at Fang. "Yeah, those bullies ran me all the way from a pile of gems I was snacking on, from the third level-?" The older dragon suddenly began to laugh at his answer. "W-What? What is so funny, Fang?"

"Hatchling…. You aren't on the fifth level… You're on the tenth!" He replied, making Spike go wide eyed.

"W-What? B-But, I only ran up two inclines…." Spike said, confused about how he could be on the tenth level.

Fang suddenly reached over, and grabbed hold of Spike. The older dragon then made his way to the outside of the cave, showing Spike that he was _really_ high up. He also noticed something different about the Wyrm he was with. His scales were red, and he was massive, but his under belly and spines were a black color. He had a square snout, with a large horn curving out from over his nose, a smaller one behind it, and two horns on the back of his head. He even had black spines going all the way down his back and to his tail… Where at least five spikes had formed a weapon like end for his tail. Fang even had a few spines running down his cheek bones. This made Spike think this old dragon was actually _built_ for battle. "See? You're on the tenth level of this canyon… You _thought_ there was only two inclines, because your mind was in a panic. You didn't notice that you were already rushing up to larger inclined trails, and an up the steeper paths short cutting the other trails." Fang explained, allowing Spike to notice…. The Wyrm was correct.

"Whoa… I didn't even think about that, at all." He said, rubbing the back of his head while Fang walked back inside, setting Spike down on to the pile of gems, and laid down himself. "Say, Fang… If your charge is to protect the other dragons, why are they afraid of you?" He asked.

"Only those who want power over the other dragon, need fear me." Fang simply said, before wrapping his head around the baby dragon.

Spike nodded, understanding his answer because of how Garble… "One last question, why aren't you with the other adult dragons?"

Fang gave a lazy nod. "Because I am not needed for the council they are performing. They merely talk of how to handle day to day life within the Dragon Mountains… My presence is only required when something drastic or catastrophic occurs." He answered, slowly closing his eyes. "Now, if you do not mind, little one… I'm going to continue my short nap."

Spike nodded, stretching out a bit. "I think yawn I'm going to join you on that one." He said, slowly closing his eyes while laying against the larger dragon's frame.

"Good choice." Fang silently said, smirking at the decision.

 **-Within the Crystal Empire-**

A Royal Guard pony yawned, as he looked outside of the Watch Tower he was stationed at. His eyes narrowed on the blizzard, along with the silhouette of a large mountain they were ordered to watch. He had been in the guard for almost seven years, and assigned to this post around a year ago. The guard didn't know why, only that it was some _top secret mission that only the best are allowed to do_. At least, that is what his commander told him. Now, he and another pegasus guard, are having to watch this strange mountain. It frustrated him, especially with the fact that they missed both the Changeling Attack and Princess Sparkle's coronation ceremony because of this "top secret mission".

"Hey, Storm Hammer… Why do we have to watch this mountain gain?" The guard pony asked, looking towards the gray pony, who was currently reading the Crystal Empire Newspaper.

"Because the Commander said it was a direct order from Princess Celestia, that at least two pegasi ponies watch this mountain. The last rotation was here for two years and our names came up for the rotation." Storm Hammer said, putting he newspaper. "Just like the last three hundred times you've asked me, Sky Blitz. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy catching up on the news…" With that, the pegasus pulled his newspaper back up.

Sky Blitz gave an annoyed sigh. "Why do _we_ have to do this? I'm sure someone else could watch this freaking mountain… All it does, is sit here."

"Because we're two of the fastest pegasi in the Royal Guard, and the Princess wants exactly that, in case something happens and a message needs to be sent to her." Storm Hammer said, not even putting his newspaper down this time. "Huh… Princess Cadence seems to be eating a bit much, lately." The guard pony muttered.

Sky Blitz was about to retort, about how he shouldn't be talking about the Princess of Love's figure, who wouldn't, but a rumble suddenly shook the entire watch. "What in Equestria?" He said, the rumble feeling like it was about to cause the whole tower to collapse.

"E-Earthquake? Here? That's rare." Storm Hammer said, putting his newspaper down. "I thought the Crystal Empire _never_ had them."

"I-I don't think it's an earthquake, Storm Hammer! Look!" Sky Blitz pointed at the mountain, within the blizzard, as cracks of bright green light started to shin through it.

"Sweet Celestia…" Storm Hammer muttered, joining his partner at the view point of the mountain.

It started to crack open, the larger fissures within it suddenly breaking off with smaller cracks. The two Royal Guard ponies watched, in horror, as the peak was blown completely away by some powerful burst of green energy! The ground around the hole suddenly breaking apart, as a dark, malevolent, laugh followed…. They watched, as a boney dragon claw reached out and grabbed hold of the ground outside of his earth prison.

"QUICK! Sky Blitz, we have to get to Equestria and inform Princess Celestia!" Storm Hammer yelled, the two Royal Guards shooting out of their watch tower, just before a dragon skulled head ripped out of the mountain, green flames burning within its eyes, and unleash a powerful blast of dark energy! Destroying their former station.


End file.
